


Hungry

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Minor) unwanted touching, Alternate Universe, Egg Preg, Elijah Kamski is a sleazebag, Gavin is a monsterfucker, Horror, Its really heavily au ok, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Illness, Oral Sex, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Finally, Gavin was getting what he had always wanted: a place of his own that didn't fucking suck. But as Gavin learns more and more about what he's signed himself up for, his life slowly slips into a nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was gonna be a pornh oneshots originally but now I've expanded it so you all can suffer with me (there'll be porn but it'll be Later for this one). Please leave feedback in the comments (you could say I'm... HUNGRY for it)

Blue. The sky was a pearly light blue above him.

Picturesque, Gavin decided. Like the little postcards his mother used to receive from not-so-close friends at holidays. It was fitting, really; because today was a good day, a day worthy of being marked in Gavin's memory. He was renting a new condo. 

With his new and increased salary from the Detroit Police Department, gone were the days when he had to shell out the majority of his paycheck to keep existing in some rundown apartment. If Gavin had been the sentimental type, he would have labeled it the landmark of a new chapter in his life.

The little building in question rose into the horizon line, not tall enough to be imposing. Two similar structures flanked it, with a long stretch of well-kept green grass running in between. 

Flowers lined the bases of the buildings adjoining his condo, but only bare earth sat in his plot. Gavin didn't mind; the less-than-kempt outer appearance of the place had helped to knock a few precious dollars off of the price, and he held no particular fondness for gardens; too many memories of being stooped over and pulling weeds, his Mother's idea of engaging in "proper work for a young lady such as yourself". 

Gavin tore his eyes away. The longer he stared into the goddamn perfect flower beds the more his skin crawled. 

"Where's the fucking key..." he grumbled. The realtor had promised that it would be in one of the rocks (they had even shown it to Gavin, but he hadn't been paying attention). Stooping down to fully survey the rocks that stretched endlessly across his yard, he set to work. 

His nails were scrabbling at rock number seven when he heard the voice. "You shouldn't have come here." 

Gavin jerked up, something large and wet catching in his throat at the surprise. Nails left the rock to dig into his wrist. 

"Who the fuck are you?" His voice game out shakier than he wanted, and Gavin coughed twice to cover it. 

The man who had spoken to him had long, only slightly kempt grey hair. It bled coolly into the light blue sky behind him. "Your neighbor." 

Indeed he was, Gavin realized. The man stood on the small wooden deck of the condo to his right. Gavin cursed internally at his tunnel vision (he was a goddamned detective) and leveled his stare at the interloper. "Why shouldn't I have come?" 

Gavin catalogued his appearance, nails digging even tighter into his wrist. Gavin had a beard now and his voice had dropped significantly, and even his chest was no longer an issue. Had the neighbor dug up old dirt on him? It had been more than a year since Gavin had been publicly challenged by someone because of his gender, and the thought of having to deal with transphobia from such a close neighbor- 

"Did your little realtor ever tell you what happened to the last person who lived here?" 

"... No." Was that a threat? From the way the man held himself, head tilted forward yet not tensed, Gavin decided it wasn't. 

"He disappeared. He was a little younger than you, and lived alone. Nice boy, but he kept to himself for the most part. They never found the body, naturally. You know how those cases go. Couldn't even pin down when the poor bastard disappeared. Or where he disappeared from." 

The man leaned closer, and even from the distance between them, Gavin saw the fire in his eyes. "But I know for goddamned sure that he never left that house." The man pointed once, finger crooked into the beginnings of a bony claw, before he stalked into his own house. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Gavin cursed to himself as he loaded the last of his boxes into the dark wood closet. Unpacking could come later, when his nerves felt a little less like someone had used them as a tightrope wire.

"It was just a fucking prank. Bastard must get his rocks off scaring newbies." It was the same technique he used to calm his other outlandish fears. Usually, with the sound of his own voice lulling him and his brain endlessly analyzing the more sane reasonings behind Gavin's "situations", he could talk himself down from the pressure building in his airways. That, and the pill he took nightly, had always worked well to keep Gavin in control of himself. 

But the words kept crawling back. Each time he closed his eyes, he could see the same conviction in the burning blue eyes. 

To take his mind off of the gnawing in his gut, Gavin began to explore. Of course, he had seen the majority of the condo when he had taken the tour with the realtor (and he had been perhaps a bit more giddy than he liked to appear to be when he had fully looked at the house) but the condo still remained at least somewhat unexplored.

The bedroom turned up barren (despite himself, Gavin drew in a deep breath at that fact) as well as the hallway. 

The living room housed a small couch and coffee table, with his trans flag draped over it that Gavin had been meaning to put up ever since he had arrived. It made where he stayed feel more like home. 

He went to the kitchen next. The clawing at the back of his throat had quieted, and it all seemed so silly now. The man he had seen before was grumpy, sure, but he had been teasing. 

Gavin smiled when he saw the kitchen. It was much nicer than anything in his previous lodgings, and it even had a pantry. 

Stepping inside over the threshold into the little wooden room, he smirked at his surroundings. Now that the scare from earlier had began to wear off, the gravity of everything sank in. Finally, the place belonged to him. 

The pantry was large, larger than one would expect for a kitchen this size, but it would serve Gavin's purposes well. He preferred junk food to perishables, and his new living arrangements certainly enabled that. 

As his foot rested at the back of the pantry, he heard a dull thud. Gavin blinked, looking down. A door. A small door, painted over so it blended with the rest of the off-white pantry. "Fucking hell-" 

The peircing screech of the doorbell sliced his eardrums. 

"I'm fucking coming!" Gavin hollered, scrambling out of the pantry and dashing down the hallway. Who the fuck had decided to visit him, he didn't know, but it was the last thing Gavin wanted in this stage of unpacking. 

Pulling open the door, Gavin stared. A young man, hair swept back neatly except for one wayward strand, stood in his doorway. His finger still remained firmly jammed into the doorbell.

"I'm fucking here." Gavin grunted, only slightly winded. 

"Sorry!" The boy almost jumped back from the doorbell, wide brown eyes meeting his in an eerily sincere apology. He wore a baggy gray sweatshirt despite the heat. "I just wanted to stop by and bring you these cookies! I'm Connor, by the way. We live next to each other!" The boy jiggled the bag in emphasis. 

"... Right. I'm not done packing, but-" 

Somehow, the boy, Connor, took that as an open invitation to push past him into the hallway. "I can set these down wherever you want them, sir!" 

Gavin winced as the bag waved. The last thing he wanted was to clean up smashed sweets from his floor before bed, even if the he somehow knew Connor would (overzelously) help.

"Fuck, kid, Connor. Call me Gavin. And, uhh, put them in the living room- Fuck, no, put them-" 

Too late. Connor had already made his way into the living room. 

"God fucking damnit." This was not the way Gavin wanted to come out to his neighbors. 

"Sir?" The voice had quieted from its earlier fervor, and Gavin could only wince as he stepped into the room. Warm brown eyes stared at him with awe. "You're trans too, sir?" 

Gavin laughed. And laughed. The tension drained out of him with each guffaw, and it was only the trepedition on the kid's face that caused Gavin to quiet. "Yes I am, Connor. Though..." A playful grin tugged at his lips. "How the fuck are you?" 

Connor blinked, his mouth opening in a questioning "O".

"You're as tall as a fucking tree." 

"Oh!" Connor straightened up, his chest puffing out in pride. It was all kind of cute, Gavin had to admit. Connor resembled an overgrown puppy more than a little bit. 

"Dad says it's because I always ate my vegetables when I was small. He wasn't around for that, though, so I'm not sure if you should trust him." 

Gavin snorted. "Dad, huh? Say, Connor, where do you actually live around here?" The sudden thought that Connor lived almost a neighborhood away but had decided to welcome him out of his own enthusiasm made Gavin hold in a snigger. 

"Just over there!" Connor pointed. To the left. To where the old man with the burning blue eyes lived.

"THAT was your father?" 

"Wh-who?"

"That man that yelled at me outside. Long grey hair, a beard. Spouted some fucking ghost story about the last guy who lived here before flouncing off." 

"That sounds like him! The description, I mean. He didn't take the disappearance well..."

Gavin's eyes narrowed. Already, he could feel his chest constricting. "So it was real?" 

"Yes. And no." Connor's lips pursed, turning from pale pink to near white. "He did disappear. But he had been acting erratically for awhile. Talked about seeing stuff. The police said he must have had a breakdown. He had been on medication before." Connor's hands clasped together and he looked away. Wet had begun to bead at his eyes.

"... Are you alright, Connor?" 

"Yeah, sorry. We were just friends, is all." Connor's fingers were bone-white against his palm. "Oh, the cookies! Would you like me to put them on the table here for you?" 

Gavin blinked but didn't question the change in tone. "Sure. Thanks for them, by the way. But, uh, I still need to unpack, so if you could please leave me to it..." For a second it looked like Connor was ready to offer to help, but with another gentle (as he could manage) verbal reminder, Connor was on his way. 

Now, Gavin was finally alone in his new condo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile on this fic, sadly, but please enjoy the porn. Also, if you like this fic, please leave a comment below!

Gavin did not, in fact, spend his time unpacking. As soon as Connor left, Gavin surveyed his room with clothes half-strewn across the floor and decided he needed a reward. Being accosted by the old bastard had set him on edge, and Gavin needed to release all of his pent-up tension. Or more than one release, he chuckled to himself as he pulled at the waistband of his jeans. 

Having a roommate in his old apartment had been hell on earth when it came to Gavin's physical needs, and the thought of being able to touch himself any time he wanted sent a happy shiver down his spine. No more late night jack-off sessions with his face pressed against the pillow to hide his moans. 

Sprawling across the bed, he grabbed his favorite vibrator from the nightstand. It had multiple speeds, but Gavin always preferred it on its highest setting. Go big or go home, he thought. 

Dragging down his boxers, he nestled the head of it right at the base of his dick, clicking it on and relishing the immediate sensation. Wet already gathered at his cunt as the vibrator pulsed. 

He dragged a finger around his lips, dipping in and out of his slit. His legs already squirmed in the bed, toes flexing and unflexing as he adjusted the head of the vibrator to brush on the underside of his cock. 

A finger plunged inside, curling against himself. Already, hot and warm buzzing pooled inside of him, making his legs shudder. If he just pressed in a little harder- 

_Crash!_

Gavin bolted upright, the warm heat in his abdomen gone as he scrambled off of the bed. The stories from earlier rang in his ears as he slunk out of the bed, eyes searching for the source of the noise. It had sounded far off, he realized, echoing just so that he knew that it hadn’t come from the room. 

In a quick decision, he pulled on his boxers before grabbing his handgun and heading out of the room. He knew it was silly to take it with him, but the familiar weight made his teeth unclench in his mouth. 

The hardwood floor of the hallway creaked with each of his footsteps, Gavin wincing at each noise. By the time he made it to the stairs, and despite the roar of blood in his ears, it was clear that whatever had made the noise was not some unsightly intruder. Still, Gavin’s heart thumped just a little offbeat, and he kept his body hunched as he descended the staircase. Anything to keep the terrible feeling that threatened to claw up from his throat. 

Nothing was out of place in the living room or the hallway, and the kitchen remained as he had left it. Gavin proceeded to the pantry, pushing the wooden door open and peering inside. Nothing. Except… a single bag of chips lay on the floor, right near where the second little door stood. 

“Fucking.. you’re supposed to stay where I put you, asshat.” He grumbled, leaning down to grab the bag. As his hand hooked around the chips, his nose wrinkled in disgust. A horrible smell, something dark and mouldy and oozing. He sniffed harder, lips curling as he looked down at the perpetrator. The door. 

Kicking against it idly with his foot, Gavin wondered on whether or not to investigate. The fear from earlier had worn off, and his natural curiousity set in. Besides, he told himself, he needed to know if the landlord had stuck him with some unforeseen fuck-ups in his condo. 

Using his phone as a flashlight, Gavin inspected it fully. It had been painted over, but a quick press of his nails along the seem told him that it had been a flimsy job at best. 

It took Gavin two tries to jimmy the door open, and he only coughed a little at the dust that spilled from the opening. Wiping his face and internally reassuring himself that he probably wouldn’t catch anything too bad from whatever grime had worked its way behind the door, he turned his flashlight to shine down into the opening in front of him. 

Garbage. Piles of fetid garbage, reaching in pillars towards a low ceiling. Gavin cursed loudly, flashlight skittering over the food waste. Most of it had faded to a worn, sludgey brownish gray, but he thought he caught a flash of blue somewhere. 

Gavin opened his phone to call his landlord, only stopping when he noticed the time. Whatever help the creep had to offer him wouldn’t be made better by waking him up with a call. Still… Gavin snapped pictures of the room, sending them with a strongly worded text to his Landlord’s number. At the very least, the Kamski prick could just deal with it in the morning. 

Gavin stood with a wobble. He was tired, he realized, fucking exhausted even, and all he wanted was to make his way back up to his very cozy bed. 

When he finally clambered back under the covers, he grunted as his leg came in contact with the vibrator. It still lay where he had dropped it, and for more than a second Gavin contemplated using it. Already, heat had built up between his legs despite his exhaustion. Gavin kicked it away; he’d have plenty of time in the morning, after Kamski stopped by. 

_  
Wet. Warm and wet. Soft driblets of cum oozed out of his cunt. Gavin grumbled, kicking his legs apart. It was dark, so very dark, except for the soft blue glow around him. His eyes blinked, and all at once the room shifted into focus. Eyes. Two bright blue eyes, like pinpricks, glowed in the gloom. He was dreaming, then._

_The eyes advanced, and Gavin stared lazily at them. Normally his dreams set his teeth on edge, but if he was already so wet at the beginning of the dream, only good could come of it. He opened his legs wider, pulling down his soaked boxers._

_Something wet nuzzled against his cunt, dragging up and down his opening and centering on his entrance._

_“Fuck.” Gavin breathed, grinding against the intrusion. The thing stiffened at his movements, so Gavin relaxed, widening his legs and waiting until it resumed. A long, flat tongue snaked out, circling his twitching cock and lapping along his folds. The slow pace made him whine, but apparently his subconscious longed to punish him for being too insistent._

_Right before the stimulation became unbearable, the tongue left. Instead, something hard and swollen pressed into Gavin’s cunt. For a moment, he contemplated moving it to his ass, but it was already half-in when the thought hit him and he didn’t want to risk scaring it away again._

_The intrusion came to a rest, and Gavin sucked in a breath. It was bigger than what he usually tried, but he found he liked being so full. He wiggled his hips, whining louder at the feeling that buzzed inside of him. Something like a purr sounded above him at his movements, and Gavin barely held in a snort. Dull appendages, either claws or fingers, caressed his hair._

_As Gavin settled back into the bed, the thing started to move. The strokes had no rhythm, probably generated from memories of Gavin’s more unsatisfactory boyfriends, he mused, but at least it was fast, and large enough to hit at least some of the right places._

_Gavin rolled his hips, and somehow, it sped up. The strokes grew frantic, and Gavin’s whines grew louder and longer. Suddenly, it stopped, hot spurts of semen coating his walls as his walls clenched around it. Gavin’s eyes blinked wide when he felt it expanding, a hard bulb forming and locking into place inside of him. Internally, he cursed his love of Werewolf romance novels, before stretching into the bed. Being so filled wasn’t all bad, he decided; he quite liked the warm afterglow in his stomach. He closed his eyes, expecting to be lulled back into awareness._

_But the creature remained, knot still firmly locked inside of him. Gavin cracked an eye open. Most of his wet dreams were never over until he saw whatever monster his mind had conjured to fuck him. Leaning up, Gavin grabbed at the monster’s face. It seemed confused by the gesture, but it relented, allowing itself to be pulled forward in the gloom._

_Piercing blue eyes stared out from Connor’s face.  
_

Gavin bolted upright. His bed was soiled, covered in cum, and his boxers were soaked through. “Fuck.” It has been years since he had had a dream that intense. And disturbing. He still couldn’t understand how doing… _that_ with Connor had lodged itself into his subconscious. But even if the thought troubled him, he still had other things to worry about. 

He pulled out his phone, checking for messages. It had only one unread text, from Kamski.  
“I’ll be at there at 11:30.”

Gavin held in a snort at the time; he highly doubted the man actually had anywhere to be before that. More like he just wanted to sleep in on the Saturday. 

By the time 11:30 rolled around, Gavin had almost finished unpacking. At the very least, all of his clothes were off the floor and any boxes full of unneeded knickknacks were safely out of sight from potential guests. In fact, the doorbell rang just as Gavin pushed the last box deep into his closet. 

Scrambling for the door, Gavin quickly changed his stern scowl into an only slightly forced smile when he caught sight of Connor. The boy had the same grin from before, but a different sweatshirt, this time advertising an old metal Band. Gavin opted to stare at the curling logo instead of his face. 

“Hey, Connor. What’s the problem?” A small part of him refused to believe anyone would be so friendly with him barring an emergency. 

“Nothing. Just uhh, Dad thought you might be lonely on your first day here, and that you’d like someone to eat lunch with.”

“So he sent you to eat lunch here?”

“No! I’m supposed to bring you back with me!” Connor’s hand shot out as if to grab him and quite literally bring him over to his house, and Gavin stepped back. 

“I…” He could refuse, he supposed, and save himself the discomfort of having to stare into Connor’s face as he ate. On the other hand, it would be best to be on at least mildly friendly terms with his neighbors, especially the old bastard (if he really was to believe that Connor wasn’t the one that had orchestrated the lunch). “Yeah, sure. Just gotta wait for Kamski to show up. Found a problem in my place that he needs to look at.”

“Problem? Do you think I could help?” Already, Connor has stepped forward, eyes already trained on the inside of his house. Light pink dusted his face as his eyes switched between his house and Gavin. 

“I don’t think that will be necessary, thank yo-“

“Connor!” The shout made Connor whip around. Kamski waved at him from the driveway. 

A frown tugged at Gavin’s lips as Kamski stride towards them. The man’s eyes were trained on Connor, sweeping him up and down with an expression dangerously close to hunger. Gavin swallowed the bile already choking his throat. 

“Elijah!!” 

“I didn’t think I’d see you here. You showing our new tenant around?” The man clapped a hand around Connor’s back, pulling him into a hug. “And my, have you grown even taller?”

Something like a giggle left Connor, and Gavin wanted to avert his eyes again. “Nope! Must be my shoes.” Connor bounced on the balls of his feet as if for emphasis. 

Kamaki’s hand drifted to Connor’s lower back. Gavin cleared his throat loudly. “So. You going to take a look at the shit that I found? It was right off my pantry, you know.” 

“Of course. You want to come too, Connor? If it’s alright with you, of course.” Kamski’s tone left no room for argument. 

“Sure, Whatever.” 

Kamski’s eyes raked over his decorations, giving Gavin a “Nice” and a wink when he saw his flag hanging. Gavin pointedly ignored him. 

As they made their way to the pantry, Gavin made sure to plant himself between Connor and Kamski’s “wandering” hands. 

“It’s sickening, Mister Kamski.” Gavin gestured to the door. The room looked less desolate now that a little natural light got at it, but not by much. 

“Just call me Elijah, hun.” Kamski hummed. “And we can have someone in there to clean it for you. First one is on me. Isn’t that right, Connor?” 

Connor eagerly nodded. 

Gavin gritted his teeth before summoning the best “speaking like a functioning adult” voice that he could muster. “I’m more concerned with the fact that I wasn’t informed that there was a, a _trash heap_ right next to my pantry!” 

Kamski drew to his full height, a concerning amount of inches above Gavin, and his blue eyes narrowed. “Look. The door was painted shut. You opened it. I didn’t know about the presence of the room until you told me, at 1:30 am, might I add. I’m being generous by offering to clean it for free.”

“But-“

Kamski sighed, placing his hand uncomfortably near Gavin’s waist. Gavin jerked away. The man’s eyes were softer now than before, but they still made him need to suppress a shudder. 

“Look, hun. All I’m saying is that you never should have opened that door.” He clapped Gavin on the back before he could dodge the touch. 

“See you soon, Connor? You should fake another drain blockage for me to check out.” 

“I didn’t fake that…” Connor grumbled, shuffling his feet. 

“Sure, kiddo.” 

After hastily scribbling out a number for Gavin to crawl, Kamski left. Connor still remained in the kitchen, eyes seemingly raking in every detail of the room. 

“I’m ready to go when you are.” Gavin said as he zipped up his jacket. 

“Oh, yeah. I’m ready. Can you do me a favor, though?”

“Sure, kid.” Gavin just wanted to leave. It was almost as if Kamski’s ugly blue eyes were still trained right on him. 

“Can you not tell my Dad I talked to Elijah? He’s… weird about him. You know how Dads are…” Connor tittered slightly, hands fiddling with the cuff of his sweatshirt. 

“... Sure.” Gavin made a mental note to bring Kamski up with Connor’s father the first chance he could. From the look on Connors face, he doubted he could get through to him on his own. 

As they left the house, Gavin sighed. The air outside was fresh and warm, and he could finally enjoy himself.


End file.
